Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of noise suppression and more specifically to suppressing vibration induced noise in debris detecting sensors in a lubrication circuit of a gas turbine engine.
Debris sensors in lubrication circuits for gas turbine engines may be affected by vibrations induced from engine throttling. Such vibrations may resonate sensor coils resulting in signal noise in the sensed data rendering unreliable such data. Accordingly it is desirable to suppress vibrations induced in sensor coils to reduce signal noise in the sensed data.